Never Ending Lyublv
by She's Spazztastic
Summary: NOT A YAOI, GUYS. IT'S NOT REALLY ANY OF THE PAIRING, EITHER. ALFRED HATES IVAN AFTER LOVEISWORTHFIGHTINGFOR AND STUFF. RATED FOR MILD LANGUAGE.


**Dearest readers,  
If you're reading this, I apologize. It was written at litterally one twenty in the morning, very hastily, very cracky. Rated for mild language, of course. I don't reccomend it to anyone under the age of twelve, even if they have seen the words before. This is just... strange to me. Anywho, here goes. 3 **

**-Author.**

* * *

Alfred glared across the room, his eyes shooting daggers into the Russian's. "If I /ever/ catch that again, do you know how brutally I'll kill you, Ivan?"

Ivan smiled childishly, knowing all too well how much Alfred hated him. But that didn't matter to him. All that mattered was that he had his Amelia to love, and all would work out. If not, too bad. "If you ever catch what? Me kissing your sister's forehead? At least that was all that happened in front of you, America. "

Alfred gasped, the words of the Russian man suddenly extremely overwhelming. Was that sentence implying that things had happened between Amie and Ivan? If so, how far had they gone? Knowing his whore of a sister, probably all the way. Of course, then there was Ivan. The only person he knew who showed restraint, even at times like these. "What the hell is that supposed to mean? Ngh- Nevermind." Mental images suddenly flooded Alfred's mind, scaring him worse than the thought of Ivan and Amelia doing anything. "I hope you realize that the main reason I hate you two being together is that I'm afraid you're going to hurt her. She may be an annoying bitch, but she's still my sister. And I'll have to kill you if you hurt her."

Ivan nodded his understanding. "It's not supposed to mean anything. All I'm saying is that I only kissed her forehead. Nothing graphic happened there, Alfred." He chuckled, knowing exactly what Alfred probably thought they did. "Da~ I know exactly what it is. And if anything happens, you need not worry. The only person I'd have left would be Natalia. And wouldn't that be torture enough? Be glad I'm a part of Ameliya's life. If I weren't, she'd be dead, and so would you."

Fair point, Alfred guessed. If that was true, then... It was Ivan that ended those? The spat with China, the war with Belarus? What had happened in his sister's life? Whatever it was, it can't have been good. "If you're lying, I swear..." He frowned, past the glaring. "If I have to kill you, I will. I'll get help." He nodded, then sighed. "Now that that's out of the way, I must say, Amelia's liked you for quite some time. I always warned her against you, but she came back every time someone hurt her. I knew at some point, you'd catch on. Just... when you get tired of your games, -"

"'Tired of my games?' Do you think I'm _ispolʹzuya yee_? You're _sumasshedshiĭ_ if you do. YA lyublyu yee. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me. I'd never hurt her. Ne namerenno."

Alfred stared blankly, the Russian words boggling his mind. "I only comprehended about half of what you just said. All I heard was games, think, love, happpened, hurt, and namerenno. Whatever that means. You're so... obtuse. You don't understand that I'm not accusing you. I just thought that you were using her because you wanted some fun or something. She has liked you for awhile, though. So don't get all confused over her commitment to you. She'll tell you what it is soon. All I know is that she never got around to telling me just what it is about you that she's so obsessed with. Just that she loves you." His words lingered for a moment before he heard the Russian's response.

"Well, it's not. I do love her. I love her more than anyone I've ever met. You have the nerve to call me obtuse, but you can't even see what I mean by everything that I say? At least I understand what you say in English. If you speak in Russian or something... I'll understand better than I do English. Because England and America aren't as simple with their languages as other places, even the ones that use English."

Alfred shrugged. "Whatever."

A sigh. "If you two don't stop fighting, I'm done. Al, you're my not awesome twin brother, but Ivan, I love you. Both of you need to stop. Or else I'm done with you both."

Alfred felt as though a dagger had been plunged into his back, ready for any amount of pain he could be put through, other than this. Losing his sister to that damn commie bastard. Well, no longer a commie bastard, but... Of course.

Ivan winced, feeling as though he'd been slapped emotionally. "Da, milye! No more fighting forAmerika i Rossiya." He nodded abruptly, reaching out a hand in a gesture for Amelia to come closer.

* * *

**I THINK I LOVE YOU ALL. WELL, GOOD NIGHT. IF YOU WANT MORE, PM ME. FOR NOW, GOOD NIGHT. -sleeps; **


End file.
